Presents under the Tree
by Jmaka
Summary: Christmas one shot. Post finale. I wish you a smutty Christmas, I wish you a smutty Christmas. LL all the way baby!


Ah I decided to jump on the Christmas bandwagon here and the smutty Christmas bandwagon to boot. This little scenario would not fit into my current story but I wanted to get this posted for the holiday. Enjoy.

Sexual Disclaimer: For all you readers, please try this at home! Heh.

* * *

Presents under the Tree 

Lorelai paused halfway down the stairs. She cocked her head listening. Yep, he was still in the shower. She figured she had just enough time to get everything ready. She went into the hall closet and pulled out the items she had so carefully hidden. She moved to the Christmas tree and flipped the switch, turning it on and stepped back to admire it for a moment before she went to work.

The tree looked a little lonesome without any presents underneath it. Lorelai thought back to Christmas morning just a few days ago. There had been so many presents and it had been a perfect Christmas. Rory had flown in for a short break from the campaign and it was Luke's turn to have April for the holiday and she had come back to Stars Hollow as well.

They'd had an idyllic first Christmas morning together, the four of them. After everyone got up, Lorelai, surprisingly, the first one up, they got comfortable and opened presents, one at a time. They oohed and aahed over gifts and thanked each other sincerely. Luke made them a big breakfast before they got dressed and went out visiting, first to Babette's then over Sookie and Jackson's before finally walking through town and having a sudden snowball fight, just laughing and having fun.

Being with Luke and having both Rory and April with them—it was like they were a real family now even though they were still just dating. It felt so right. When she thought back to last Christmas, newly married to Christopher with him straining to fit into their lives and traditions and failing so miserably—Lorelai shuddered at the memory. Thank god that was over.

But the following day after Christmas, Rory had to fly back to the campaign and today, a few days later, she and Luke had made a second run to the airport, this time to send April back to New Mexico. They'd had a full but empty day going back to their respective routines, him dealing with the diner, her, Michel and the Dragonfly.

Lorelai heard the shower turn off and figured she only had about five minutes before Luke came looking for her.

Lorelai was patting herself on the back for thinking this up. This was another thing she would have never thought up with Christopher but this year with Luke—she could hardly wait.

Quickly she smoothed down her outfit, adjusted her "necklace" and got herself into position. Sooner or later Luke was bound to come looking for her and when he did—

"Lorelai?" Luke called. She grinned to herself, happy it was a sooner.

"Downstairs," she replied.

As she watched him come down the stairs, he hardly spared a glance at the tree before heading to the kitchen. Not finding her there, he returned to the living room, coming up short as he spotted her.

"What are you doing under there?" His voice was a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. He just stood there, one hand seemingly clenched in the pocket of his sweatpants.

"Why don't you come over here and find out," she prompted him.

Luke walked towards the tree, puzzled at what he was seeing. Lorelai was lying next to it, covered up to her chin with a Christmas plaid blanket. Her head rested on a pillow and he noted there was a second one there, apparently for him.

"Do I want to know why you are under the tree?"

"Well," she smirked at him. "I had one more present for you but I had to give it to you in private: A little something special for my Santa this year."

"Uh-huh," he said assessing the situation hoping he was guessing correctly. He settled himself near the edge of the blanket and reached over to lift it.

"Uh-uh," Lorelai shook her head. "That's not how you open this present."

She eased the blanket down slightly so her neck was exposed and he saw the red satin ribbon tied around her neck. She nodded in encouragement as he reached for one end of the ribbon.

He pulled at it and it slowly came untied. As he continued to pull the ribbon away from her completely she eased the blanket down lower and lower until it reached her thighs.

Lorelai lay breathless as she watched Luke's eyes travel down her body and back up again. When his eyes locked with hers, he grinned wolfishly.

"Somebody's been shopping at Victoria's Secret again."

His eyes traveled over her attire once again, admiringly. One of the red spaghetti straps had fallen off her shoulder and he was mesmerized by the red satin, trimmed with white fur that covered her breasts and the second bow between her them, the only thing that held the top part together. His eyes looked lower at the transparent material that went down to the top of her thighs also trimmed with white fur. It gapped enticingly with every breath she took and managed to veil the red, fur trimmed panties that completed the outfit.

"It's called a Santa baby doll," she whispered breathlessly, turned on by the look in his eyes. As he reached out and touched the fabric, she reached behind her and pulled out a Santa hat.

"Don't think that I am wearing that," he warned her when he saw that.

"This is for me," she said putting the hat on her head. "This, Santa," she pulled out a red baseball cap with flannel on the edge of the back, "is for you." She put it on backwards.

He really didn't want to wear the cap but he chuckled and relented. "Okay." Her eyes sparkled with joy that he agreed.

"So," he stretched out next to her, "it there anything else I should know about opening this present?" His eyes took on a wicked gleam and his hand came to rest on her stomach. "This isn't one of those presents that come with instructions, is it?" he joked. "Batteries not included?"

"Hey!" she said in mock-irritation then pondered for a moment. "There is a definite way to proceed but no specific instructions. You'll figure it out."

"Like insert tab A into slot B?" he grinned at her.

"You forgot the most important part in that step," she scolded him. "It should say repeat as often as necessary."

"I already figured that one out," he said as his hand slid across her ribcage. The warmth of his hand and the tease of the fabric between them were sending shards of delight through Lorelai's body. Luke leaned over her, his mouth hovering above hers. "May I?"

"God, yes."

Luke slowly kissed her, his lips parting hers as he pulled her tightly against him. His tongue twined teasingly with hers before slickly licking the roof of her mouth. He pulled back slightly and began feathering kisses on her jaw line, working his way to his favorite spot on her neck. He found it, lightly licked and sucked it, feeling her suddenly quiver in reaction.

"Oh Santa," she moaned. "This is my favorite gift."

His hand moved to the bow between her breasts and gently tugged at it, the slippery material easily coming undone. He stopped his tender assault on her neck and slowly peeled back each side, exposing her breasts.

Lorelai let out a shaky breath. This was even better than she anticipated. Luke's eyes met hers and she could see the desire in his eyes, could feel the makings of one hell of an erection against her hip. This was gonna be so good.

Luke's mouth dipped towards one of the already hardened nipples. He flicked at it with his tongue, batted it with the tip, spurred on by her whimpers of pleasure.

"Oh Luke," she quavered, glad she was lying down, unable to control the responses of her own body. She grabbed at the back of his t-shirt, wanting to feel his skin. He drew back allowing her to take the shirt off, knocking the hat off in the process but by that point, neither of them cared. He deftly maneuvered her and slipped off the top of the baby doll before returning to her breasts, suckling them in turn. He nibbled the underside as she arched up, giving him better access.

Luke seemed content to continue focusing his attention on her warm, pouting breasts but Lorelai didn't think she could handle much more. Her hands went to his shoulders and gently but insistently urged him to go lower.

Luke need no further invitation and moved slowly downward, his tongue trailing across her ribs. He smiled against her skin and he felt her belly quivering under his lips. His hands stroked her thighs, feeling them loosen and part to his touch.

"You're killing me here," she panted.

"It's my present," he mumbled into her belly, the vibrations of his voice only ratcheting up the ache between her legs all the more. "We're gonna do this nice and slow."

"Oh god."

He seemed to take the hint though as his mouth traced a line from her belly button to the top of the panties. The fur tickled at his nose as he kissed his way lower through the red satin. His hands stroked her inner thighs before gliding back up to her breasts and tweaking her nipples. She gasped, her eyes half closed in bliss.

Luke eased her legs over his shoulders as he kissed his way down her mound. He grinned when he discovered her panties were already wet. He locked eyes with her then opened his mouth, covering the wet spot and breathed hot air on it.

Lorelai bucked up with a little cry, the sensations too much to bear. When he did it again, he sent her over the edge, the force of her orgasm setting every nerve ending on fire sending her in ecstatic bliss. Luke nipped at her through the fabric, aiding her, encouraging her to ride out the waves of pleasure.

She rode out the explosion to the last aching pulse beat and gradually quieted and relaxed. Her eyes sought his and she gazed at him adoringly.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, rubbing his cheek against her inner thigh.

Lorelai was sorry she couldn't wait for him. She reached out for him, arms outstretched wanting to give him back every bit of the ecstasy he had given her and more.

Luke was more than ready. He moved away from her and stripped off his sweatpants, tossing them aside. He was at her side, easing her panties off before positioning himself between her legs. His eyes wandered over her body again, noticing her wetting her lips in anticipation. He gazed at the trembling breasts, down past the silky, taut belly to his reason for existing, the sight of her spread and eager beneath him.

Lorelai pulled him down onto her. Her breath catching as his throbbing erection slid into her. She let out a groan as she contracted around him, her breath hitching at his answering groan.

Luke marveled at the way they fit together. From the first time they'd made love they had always melded to each other so perfectly. After all the time and heartache, it seemed even more so now. He thrust deeply into her, feeling her mold and caress his length, driving him wild.

Lorelai focused on Luke's pleasure wanting to give back every ounce of delight he had given her. She pushed at his shoulder and managed to flip him onto his back and then, astride him, she really went to work.

He sank into her even deeper, his mouth dropping open and the sensation and she ground up against him, reveling in the incoherent sounds he was making. His hands gripping her waist, she undulated her hips, riding him effortlessly, working her body to encourage his release, wanting it to be perfect.

Luke continued to thrust upward, watching her breasts rise and fall with each slow plunge. She was his goddess, unbelievably paying homage to him.

She quickened her pace and his breath came out in a hiss. Her hands slid up her own body and he was treated to the sight of her playing with her nipples, her eyes locked with his, turning a dark smoky blue.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He dropped a hand down to where they were joined and nudged his way between her folds to her clit.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in surprised pleasure. She didn't realize how close she was herself and it was suddenly clear to her that he wanted them to come together. She shivered in anticipation of their fast-approaching rapture. They were both so close.

Luke was hyper-aware of almost the second he would lose control and it was important that Lorelai was there with him. With a last tremendous effort, he rotated his hips as he thrust up into her and went hurtling over the edge.

Lorelai was there with him, her soft cries of pleasure mingled with his muted roar. He managed to flip her onto her back again as he vigorous thrust into her both of them riding the maelstrom of sensations that fused them together in total bliss.

It could have taken them hours to recover or maybe just minutes but they lay there wrapped around each other, still joined, each drinking in the comfort, love and complete trust that made their life together so special.

"I can barely move," Luke said softly. It took a Herculean effort but he managed to withdraw and pull her close.

"I can't walk," Lorelai replied softly, knowing they would end up like this. "That's why I tried to make us as comfortable as possible here by the tree.

Luke gently brushed his lips against hers. "Works for me." He cuddled her close, his hands gently petting and calming her, aware that she was doing the same.

"Thanks for the present," he said sleepily, losing his hold on every other reality but Lorelai.

"Pleasure was all mine," she mumbled falling asleep herself.

They slept through the night and the next morning Lorelai awoke facing the glow of the Christmas tree, feeling Luke spooned up behind her. She smiled to herself remembering their passion and how wonderful it had been. She felt Luke stirring behind her.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Morning," Luke rasped, his mouth pressing soft kisses on her shoulder. "Last night was pretty great," he admitted.

Lorelai turned onto her back. "Yeah it was," she agreed then looked up at him shyly. "Maybe we can make this a new holiday tradition?" she queried. "Next year, you can dress up as the present."

Luke gave a little half snort. "I don't think I could top this."

"Sure you could," she encouraged. "You could wear the Santa cap and we would just need to figure out where to tie the bow…."

"We are not tying a ribbon there," Luke half-heartedly objected, knowing what she was thinking.

"Awww, Luke," she pouted with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Think of how much fun we would have when I untied it."

Luke fell silent as a barrage of scenarios suddenly popped into his mind. Lorelai smirked at him, knowing she had easily convinced him.

"Got ya considering it, don't I?" she said impishly.

Not wanting to cave so easily, he shrugged. "We'll see," he said noncommittally.

She hugged him close, relenting for now. She let out a forlorn little sigh. "Well now that really is the last of the presents," she said, sad.

"Ah, not quite," Luke replied a little uncertainly not meeting her eyes.

"Luke?"

He finally looked up at her. "Since we got back together, things have been great. Well, more than great," he began. "And Christmas with Rory and April, it was perfect."

"It was," she agreed, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well," he reached behind him, fumbling with his sweatpants, "I've been meaning to talk to you about this but I wasn't sure of the right time. I didn't want to do it on Christmas. I wanted it to be on its own special day. I thought I might do it when we go to dinner tonight but I think now is the perfect time. I've kept this with me all the time. I didn't want you to find it unexpectedly." He drew his hand back in front of her, clenched in a fist.

"Luke?"

He opened his hand and Lorelai's eyes widened as she stared at the dark blue velvet box. She looked into his eyes, her own tearing up. He opened the box and she saw the ring: a pear-shaped diamond with two smaller stones on either side.

"Lorelai, will you marry me?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh god, Luke!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

He kissed her tenderly before leaning back and taking the ring out and slipping it on her finger. She stared at the ring on her finger, her hand resting on his chest. They had made it all the way back and this time they were gonna do it.

"I love you," she said sincerely.

He smiled at her, "I love you too."

"Boy this will be some story to tell when people ask," she observed.

"Ah," Luke had visions of Miss Patty's reaction to the whole thing. "Maybe we should just tell everyone, I proposed at dinner tonight," he suggested. "We can keep this our special secret."

"I like that," Lorelai agreed. She didn't want to share this precious moment with anyone else but Luke.

"Now we really are done with presents," Luke said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Lorelai replied. They both had been patently ignoring his morning erection but it was cheerfully making its presence known, nudging her belly. "I think you have one more for me there Santa." She rubbed up against him and felt his heart jump. "It's the best one: the gift that keeps on giving. Right, Santa?" she asked seductively.

"Ho, ho, ho," Luke said before he kissed her.

The End


End file.
